Fuck off
by barakitten
Summary: Merrikat. Zack Merrick/Jack Barakat. Smut. :3


Jack sighed, biting his lip. He looked at him, and sighed. He wasn't in the best of moods and all these pricks werne't making it any better. Jack was, well, he was the weird kid. And the three tossers starting on him. He sighed, and stood up, just walking out. He was the odd kid at school. He only really had one friend, and he was fucking obsessed with Mickey fucking Mouse. Damn Flyzik. He walked out of the lesson, giving the teacher the finger as he went. He sighed, and turned around, hearing someone call his name. It was one of the three, a certain Zachary Merrick. He looked at him, a scowl on his features.

"Jack, I'm sorry, ok? I don't know, but when they start I feel like I have to."He sighed, looking down.

Jack rolled his eyes, and started to walk off.

"Whatever Zack."He muttered, pouting.

He felt his arm get caught in someone elses, then himself being pulled into the boys toilets.

"What the actual fuck Mer-"He was cut off by a pair of lips crashing down on his.

He felt himself get pushed against a wall, and he automatically curled his arms around his neck, standing slightly on his tiptoes.

His eyes were closed, "Jack...", sigh. He wished he'd just hush. He felt hiself be lifted off the floor, his legs curling around the other males waist. He let a little moan pass his lips.

"Zack..."He breathed, looking at him. Zack looked at him, and bit his lip.

"Too much?"He asked. Jack chuckled, and shook his head.

"Not nearly enough."He purred, pulling his face back to his and crushing their lips together.

This was their little arrangement. Zack could hang around with his cunt friends, just as long as Jack got the best sex out of it that day. And apprently, they were about to go at it at school. He had no idea how this arrangement came to be, it'd been like this for a while. He closed his eyes again, feeling Zack's lips trail down his neck, nipping and biting and kissing, Jack's throat emitting a fair few little moans. He bucked his hips a little, getting a little hard all ready. Damn him for wearing these fucking jeans today. He chuckled as he heard Zack's sigh, his fingers already undoing Jack's jeans. He was sucking gently on Jack's neck, Jack letting out all this perfetly slutty moans. He dug his ankles gently into Zack's back, grinning.

"We're really going to fo this at school?"He whispered, biting his lip.

Zack nodded, smirking.

"I need to make it up to you."He purred.

Jack bit his lip, and giggled.

"You do."He murmured.

Zack lifted Jack from the wall, resting him on the counter where the sink was. He set him down, and turned him around, bending him over the counter.

"Zack! You know I like seeing your face."He pouted.

"There's a mirror there, idiot."He chuckled, grinning.

He began to pull Jack's jeans down, but they heard someone. They both stood up and did their jeans up, starting up a random argument.

"For fucks sake Zack, go die."Jack whined, walking out.

School was a blur then, Jack just didn't go to any of his lessons, really. At the end of the day, Jack was at home, on his laptop. He heard his mother answer the door.

"Go right up Zack, he's in his room."His mother smiled.

Zack walked in, and smirked.

"Why aren't you dead?"Jack pouted.

He walked to him, and crawled on top, moving Jack's laptop onto the floor.

"Because, you know you'd not cope with me dead."He grinned.

Jack nodded a little, and curled his arms around his neck, kissing him softly. Zack smiled and kissed him back. He tugged Jack's jeans down, closely followed by his own. Jack smirked a little, tipping his head back as Zack kissed up his neck. He pulled the other males boxers down, along with his own. He smirked a little, spreading Jack's legs slightly. He went into the cupboard he knew Jack kept his condoms and lube and stuff. He pulled out a bottle of lube, and chuckled.

"You need some more of this."He smiled.

He spred some on his fingers, inserting one. Jack smiled, and moaned a little, biting his lip gently. He looked at him, and nodded, grinning a little as he felt Zack add another finger. Zack pumped his fingers gently, grinning as he trailed his lips up Jack's neck. After a while, Zack had replaced his fingers with his dick. Jack moaned a little, running his nails gently up Zack's back.

"Fuck, Jack, you're tight as fuck."Zack murmured, biting down on Jack's collarbone.

"I haven't had sex in a while, so blame yourself."Jack pouted, lifting his hips a little as to tell Zack he could start.

He smiled a little, feeling the elder male pull out slightly, before thrusting back in. Jack let out a soft moan, and tipped his head back, smiling as he felt Zack's soft lips against his neck again. He closed his eyes, and scratched up his back, humming a little.

"Jacky..."Zack murmured, keeping his pace up.

Jack whined, and hummed a little.

"God dammit Zack.."He purred, giggling at the groan he heard from Zack.

He felt Zack's fingers curl around his dick, slowly jerking him off. Jack bucked his hips, biting down on his lip. He sighed, and bit his ip. He moaned softly, biting down on his lip, drawing blood. Zack pressed their lips together, gently massaging Jack's hips.

After a fair few thrusts, moans, pants, and jerks, both boys were feeling the twisting in their stomachs. Jack moaned a little, tightening up as he came - all over Zack's hand, and both of their stomachs. Jack's tightening up sent Zack over the edge, and he was cumming deep into Jack's tiny frame, both boys panting, and grinning like idiots. Zack pulled out, laid down beside Jack, waited for the younger male to turn on his side, copying his actions and curling around him, just casual spooning. He smiled, kissing Jack's shoudler gently.

He just cuddled the younger male until he eventually fell asleep, before Zack sighed.

Sometimes, just sometimes, it might be eaiser for them to be a couple.


End file.
